memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums
Sorry aber die Handlungsbeschreibung ist sehr verwirrend und teilweise nicht akkurat.Ich kenn den Film leider nicht gut geneung um es zu korrigiern Skalamaner Da "Kritik" im Artikel entfernt wird... Hier nun eine Anmerkung zum Film: Die Entfernungsangaben werden in diesem Film nicht canongerecht ausgelegt. Während die Voyager zwar 70 Jahre für eine Reise quer durch die Galaxis braucht, benötigt die Enterprise für ein Drittel der Reise (bis zum Zentrum der Galaxis) nur wenige Tage. :Das ist falsch: Die Voyager braucht nur sieben Jahre von Der Fürsorger, Teil II bis Endspiel, Teil II. 16:15, 22. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Das ist nicht falsch. Sieben Jahre benötigte die Voyager, weil sie Unterstützung durch die Transwarpkanäle, Kes' Hilfe und das Warpkatapult erhielt. Die normale Reisedauer hätte 70 jahre betragen. Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass das Sonnensystem an einem mitteläußeren Arm der Galaxis liegt (Tatsache, keine Fanfiction), dann hat man von hier noch einen sehr, sehr weiten weg bis ins Zentrum vor sich. Diese Tatsache wurde von den Drehbuchschreibern um der Geschichte willen ignoriert. Defchris, Verstehe mich nicht falsch, es ist toll, wie Du Dich für ST, bzw. MA einsetzt, aber mir ist schon bei einigen Artikeln aufgefallen, dass Du Schwächen in den Drehbüchern nicht gern in den Artikeln wiederfindest und entsprechende Einträge entweder löscht oder mit Fancruft widerlegst. ST ist aber nun mal die Arbeit von vielen Autoren und die Realität wird für eine gute Geschichte auch mal außen vor gelassen. Bitte versuche, etwas mehr Neutralität zu waren und derartige Hinweise nicht einfach zu löschen. Man macht ST nicht kaputt mit der Nennung von Goofs und Ungereimtheiten, aber man schadet MA, wenn man hier allen und allem seinen Stempel audrückt. Grüße, 194.97.41.149 10:45, 23. Mär. 2007 (UTC) # Nicht nur ich lösche diese Kritik. # Ich lösche diese Kritik aufgrund UNSERER Regeln ("Persönliche Spekulation", "Wertung und Kritik") und meiner Wahl zum SysOp, der die Regeln durchsetzen muss. Wenn sie dich stören, hast du genau zwei Möglichkeiten... Halt dich dran oder versuch sie zu ändern, indem du sie zur Diskussion stellst. : "Fancruft", wie du's nennst lasse ich mir nicht unterstellen, ganz einfach aus dem Grund, da jeder die Fehler interpretiert wie er will und dadurch letztlich selbst jede Menge Fancruft erzeugt. Siehe Diskussion:Was summt denn da? und Forum:Logicfehler = Plotzkritik ? - muss ja nicht sein, dass man das schon wieder endlos diskutiert. Sicher zerstört es nicht Star Trek - dafür aber die Neutralität. 14:34, 23. Mär. 2007 (UTC) darum geht es nicht. es geht vielmehr darum das wir nicht wissen wie schnell sich soein Raumschiff mit Warp bewegt. in welchen intervallen ein schiff mit welcher geschwindigkeit, wielange fliegen kann, wie oft man nachtanken muss usw. all diese faktoren können sehr variabel sein. jedes problem, das man nicht durch eine noch so abgedrehte erklärung lösen könnte, darf wirklich als fehler angesehen werden. bis vor kurzem waren die klingonischen stirnwülste in TOS und TNG noch ein logicfehler und die autoren haben sich eine verrückte geschichte ausgedacht um ihn zu erklären. zumindest hier gehört diese kritik nicht hin (man muss auch bedenken das dieser film vor VOY gedreht wurde, somit wiederspricht VOY, wenn überhaubt, dem Canon)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:36, 23. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Außerdem kann die Voyager am HINTERSTEN letzten äußersten Rand des Delta Quadranten gestrandet sein, womit sich auch die Reisedauer verlängert. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:52, 23. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Mir war nicht bewußt, dass ich mit meinem Eintrag eine ganze Fußballmannschaft an Fans gegen mich aufbringe. ::Wenn man versucht, die ganze Star Trek Welt in einem Guss zu sehen, ist die Reise der Enterprise innerhalb der Geschichte von ST5 mit normalen Mitteln nicht zu erklären und sie ist vor allem mehr als ein Glas voll/Schnitt/Glas leer-Fehler......... "Außerdem kann die Voyager am HINTERSTEN letzten äußersten Rand des Delta Quadranten gestrandet sein" ist genau das, was ich für Fancruft halte, um die Schwäche im Drehbuch (ob nun im Buch zu ST5 oder in dem von VOY) zu übertünchen. Ich respektiere aber die Regeln & werde eure Heilige Kuh nicht mehr antasten. Trotzdem schade - wie man vielen anderen Diskussionen entnehmen kann, wäre ein bißchen mehr Diplomatie - von allen Seiten - manchmal angebracht. Cheers. 194.97.41.149 17:11, 23. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Vier TOS-Episoden, die ebenfalls durch TNG, DS9 und VOY nicht zu erklären sind: "Spitze des Eisbergs", "Ganz neue Dimensionen", "Stein und Staub", "Die fremde Materie" - in dreien davon fliegt die Enterprise aus der Galaxie raus ist aber bereits in der (chronoligisch) nachfolgenden Episode wieder im Föderationsgebiet oder an der Neutralen Zone und holt die Kohlen aus dem Feuer. In "Ganz neue Dimensionen" wird die Enteprise sogar von den Metronern 500 Parsecs, also mehr als 1.500 Lichtjahre weit weg geschleudert - Kirk lässt aber nur auf "Warp 1" beschleunigen. :Wie in den anderen Diskussionen gesagt: Wenn wir in einem Beispiel Fehler suchen, müssen wir sie auch überall suchen. Auch eine Form von "Fancruft" - da ist es besser man schreibt seinen ganz persönlichen "Nitpicker's Guide". 18:06, 23. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Es ist ja keine Kritik an deiner Person, sondern nur Hinweise, die deiner Meinung wiedersprechen. Außerdem hat hier niemand gegen "Diplomatie" verstoßen. (Und seh es doch mal so: es ist selten, dass sich SO viele innerhalb so kurzer Zeit zu einer Diskussion äußern...) Natürlich scheint es ein Fehler zu sein, aber es lässt sich nicht explizit beweisen, da niemals entweder gesagt wird, wie lange die Enterprise zum Zentrum braucht, noch, wie weit die Voyager vom Zentrum entfernt gestrandet ist. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:11, 23. Mär. 2007 (UTC) So oder so: Wenn man versuchen wollte, "Star Trek" (und damit meine ich 6 Serien und 10 Filme) in einen logischen Zusammenhang zu stauchen, in dem wirklich jeder logisch Fehler ausgemerzt wird, sollte man am besten gelich TOS als non-canon betrachten. Würde vieles einfacher machen - aber nur eine Bemerkung meinerseits, kein Grund jetzt Amok zu laufen. Mir ist klar, dass es ohne TOS kein TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT oder Filme geben würde. Man sollte einfach mal über gewisse Fehler hinwegsehen; Star Trek ist eine fiktive Serie, geschrieben von vielen verschiedenen Writern und Produzenten und als solches sind Fehler wohl kaum zu vermeiden. Zen Orious 15:43, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Turboliftschacht Die Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse haben doch nur 24 Decks. Wie ist es dann möglich, dass Kirk, Spock und McCoy and so vielen Decks vorbeikommen? Ganz oben erscheinen sogar Zahlen über neunzig. Ist das nur auf Grund der Theatralik? --Ingo T. 11:13, 18. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Ein Fehler im Film, jedenfalls kenne ich keine logische und passende Erklärung dafür, vermutlich wirklich nur, um zu zeigen wie weit die Strecke ist, die sie zurück legen--Bravomike 11:24, 18. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Die Szene ist schon an sich eigenartig: einige Zahlen erscheinen doppelt ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:12, 19. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Zum Artikel selber Da scheint ein Fehler aufgetaucht zu sein. Der Klingonische Abgesante ist "General Korrd" und nicht Kanzler(auf einem abgelegenen Planeten?unwahrscheinlich^^!)...!--Klaa 21:51 14. Jan. 2009 :wo genau meinst Du?--Bravomike 20:49, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Vorletzter Absetz "Im Shuttle werden McCoy und Spock hochgebeamt. Plötzlich enttarnt sich der Bird-of Prey und zerstört das Transportersystem. Kirk ist nun auf sich allein gestellt und wird von dem Wesen verfolgt. Mit Hilfe von Spock, der den kingonischen Kanzler dazu bringt..." mfg--Klaa 20:56, 15. Jan. 2009 :Ah, ja, das ist richtig. Kannst Du ruhig ändern--Bravomike 19:59, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kleiner Fehler Im letzten Abschnitt von "Geiselnahme" heißt es: "erwidert Spock, was McCoy nur noch zusätzlich auf die Palme bringt. „Gott, ich mochte ihn lieber als er tot war!” " Es muss aber heißen: „Gott, ich mochte ihn lieber bevor er tot war!” Das ist die original Deutsche Synchronisierung! Und der Logik zufolge auch die einzige Formulierung die angebracht ist, glaube kaum das sich McCoy den Tod von Spock wünscht ;) Hab das auch korrigieren wollen, aber das wurde von Kirk ARC rückgängig gemacht. Bei Bedarf kann ich auch gerne den besagten Part auf YouTube hochladen... 91.50.66.123 23:08, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Stimmt. Hatte ich auch so in Erinnerung (und wäre andersrum auch wirklich keine nette Formulierung). Da aber wohl Unklarheit herrschte, habe ich mir die Szene gerade noch mal angeschaut. Es heißt definitiv: ... bevor er tot war. --Egeria (Diskussion) 00:17, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenhang der Großen Barriere und Galaktischen Barriere Mit Bezug auf die in dem Betreff genannten Barrieren und deren Wirkung auf Lebewesen mit entsprechendem ESP-Wert, möchte ich anmerken, dass schon auffallenden Ähnlichkeiten bestehen. Erstens wird der Kollege Mitchell (TOS: Die Spitze des Eisberges) so mächtig, dass er sich jetztendlich als eine Göttlichkeit sieht (siehe Szene als er Kirk anträgt in anzubeten) und das nach nur geringer Zeit schon. Insofern wäre es doch sich erschließend, dass ein Lebewesen mit noch wesendlich längerer Entwicklungszeit zu einer Exestens mutieren kann, wie es in Star Trek V der Fall ist. Desweiteren sind beide Barrieren offenbar geschaffen worden: die Galaktische von Qs und die Große ebenfalls von Jemand unbekannten, da ja in ST5 jenes selbsternennendes Gott-Wesen in der Barriere absichtlich gebunden wurde (denn es möchte ja mit rausgenommen werden). Insofern sind es schon unterschiedliche Barrieren an zwei unterschiedlichen Orten - klar - aber von ähnlicher Wirkung: Die eine Galaktische hält die Wesen draußen die andere Große das Wesen drin. Nakova (Diskussion) 10:42, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Beachte bitte Was Memory Alpha nicht ist. In keiner der Serien oder Filme wurde eine Verbindung zwischen diesen beiden Phänomenen gemacht, daher können wir darüber keine weiteren Auskünfte geben. :Des weiterem ist nicht bekannt, ob die Große Barriere tatsächlich künstlich erschaffen wurde, oder ob sich diese unbekannten Wesen eines natürlichen Ereignisses bedienten, um "Gott" einzusperren. Ebenso stammt die Behauptung, dass Q die Galaktische Barriere erschaffen habe, lediglich aus Romanen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:12, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Änderung Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums Ich habe (noch anonym) gerade eben den Artikel über Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums geändert. Dabei habe ich nichts inhaltliches gemacht, sondern nur grammatikalische sowie Rechtschreibfehler in Prolog und Akt I verbessert.